Kerajaan yang tertidur
by Cold Lotus
Summary: Kris harus tertidur sementara karena sang ratu hatinya telah terpisah dengannya. krisyeol!
1. Chapter 1

Krisyeol

Kerajaan yang tertidur

Cast : member EXO saat masih 12 orang.

Rated : berubah – ubah

Buat ff baru lagi, yang lebih gaje lagi. Masih dengan alur ngeblur, bahasa gaje, dan typo dimana – mana. Karena saya terbilang orang yang setia :') hiks. *abaikan

Selamat menikmati~

Terlihat seorang namja tengah bosan dengan pelejaran yang sedang dijelaskan oleh gurunya, dia sudah mencatat beberapa kata yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya. Kebetulan, tempat duduk namja itu berada didekat jendela. Dia melihat pemandangan diluar jendela untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya

'aneh sekali, tadi cuaca begitu cerah, kenapa bisa tiba – tiba menjadi mendung begini?'

"Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau fokus dengan pelajaranku?"

Namja itu mau tak mau menoleh kedepan menghadap namja paruh baya yang sudah menegurnya

"Baik, saem. Maafkan saya saem"

Lalu berlanjutlah pelajaran yang tadi sempat dihentikan oleh sang guru. Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol kini mencoret – coret permukaan kertas yang telah disobeknya kemudian dibuang kearah jendela. Lalu kembali menghadap gurunya yang telah memberikan soal dipapan tulis,

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ada yang telah memungut kertasnya dan memperlihatkan isi tulisan itu kepada temannya yang lain, dengan wajah yang bercampur aduk, mereka beranjak dari tempat itu pergi.

Chanyeol sedang menyibukkan diri untuk mencari jawaban yang diberikan gurunya tadi, kini harus rela konsentrasinya diganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu didepan kelasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sang guru melangkah santai kearah pintu itu, lalu membukanya. Terlihatlah seorang namja yang agak pendek menurut Chanyeol tersenyum ramah kepada gurunya. Mereka terlihat berbincang – bincang lalu melihat kearahnya. Disini Chanyeol terlihat bingung, pasalnya namja pendek itu beberapa kali menunjuk kearahnya dan sang guru terlihat kaget dan bingung. Sampai akhirnya sang guru dan namja pendek itu masuk dan menhampirinya,

"Park Chanyeol, apa benar kamu tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya sang guru terlihat tidak percaya

"Hah?" Chanyeol sangat bingung ditanyakan hal itu, dia merasa bahwa dia selalu pulang pada rumahnya, bertemu eomma dan appanya. Apalagi reaksi teman Chanyeol ketika sang guru bertanya seperti kepada si tampan dikelasnya itu.

"Pamanmu mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidak pulang selama satu bulan ini" sang guru menerangkan

"Tapi saem, aku selalu pulang kerumahku. Kalau aku tidak pulang, kenapa juga aku berangkat sekolah? Seharusnya kalau seperti itu, aku tinggalkan juga sekolahku" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan wajah yang masih bingung

"Tapi sudah mengatakannya padaku kalau kau tidak pernah pulang kerumahmu" kini namja pendek itu ikut berbicara

"Bohong, aku tidak percaya. Tanya lagi ke eommaku, aku akan menelponnya"

Chanyeol membuka handphone-nya dan mulai menekan kontak eommanya. Ketika sudah diangkat, dia aktifkan mode loadspeaker dan mendekatkannya kepada sang guru.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma. Apakah benar kalau aku sudah tidak pulang selama satu bulan?"

"Syukurlah kau menelpon eommamu ini nak, apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga bulan ini? Apa maksudmu nak? Kau sudah tidak pulang selama tiga bulan lamanya, aku mengatakannya kepada pamanmu, tapi aku mengatakannya hanya satu bulan kau tidak pulang, aku tidak mau kau menjadi beban untuknya. Apakah pamanmu berada disitu? Eomma tahu karena pamanmu bilang untuk datang kesekolahmu dan menjemputmu untuk pulang" makin melongolah Chanyeol dengan perkataan eommanya.

'apa – apaan ini?! Mereka pasti mencoba menipuku!'

"Kau percaya sekarang Park Chanyeol keponakanku? Kau itu keterlaluan sekali, tidak kenal dengan pamanmu sendiri" ujar namja yang mengaku paman Chanyeol marah.

"Kau Chanyeol, pulanglah. Urusi masalah keluargamu dirumah" ucap sang guru kini sudah percaya.

"Tidak! Ini apa – apaan?! Kau mau menipuku! Kau apakan eomma ku? Kalian pasti telah mengambil handphone-nya!" Chanyeol murka dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya tentang namja didepannya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, ketahuilah, kau bahkan tidak pernah pulang ke kampung halamanmu selama tiga tahun"

Kini seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja didepannya itu memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang penuh kesedihan.

"Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda!" Chanyeol berteriak marah kepada namja itu karena penjelasan yang lebih tak masuk akal terdengar olehnya.

"Janganlah bersikap seolah kau tak mengenal kami Chanyeol, kau adalah ratu kami."

Ucap namja itu seolah kecewa dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi ini?! Dengar derp, aku ini namja! Mana mungkin aku seorang ratu!" habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol, dia bahkan tak perduli bahwa disitu masih ada gurunya.

"Kau ratu kami idiot! Kau Park Chanyeol sang ratu Phoenix dikerajaan EXO!" kini namja pendek itu berteriak nyaring kearahnya.

"Hah? Pheonix? Hahahaaa, masa aku ratu burung?" tanya Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau mereka ini masih menipunya.

"Kau! Idiot yang tak pernah berubah! Akan kuingatkan jika kau lupa, aku Byun Baekhyun kaki tanganmu. Dan ini, Kim Junmyoon sang penasihat raja! Kau sudah sadar?" ucap namja pendek itu marah dan menunjuk kearah namja yang masuk secara tiba – tiba tadi.

"Kurasa saem benar, ayo kita pulang kerumahku"

Chanyeol kini mulai tenang, dan menyarankan mereka untuk mengikutinya. Merekapun membuntuti Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

SKIP –

Mereka kini telah berada dirumah Chanyeol, dia sudah memeriksa seluruh isi rumahnya. Awalnya dia khawatir saat memanggil ibunya, ibunya sama sekali tidak menyahut, dikamarpun beliau tidak terlihat. Namun, sampai ruang tengah dia melihat ibunya tertidur pulas dengan remote TV yang berada pada genggamannya. Dia menghela nafas lega, dan mulai melunak kepada kedua orang yang membuntinya sejak tadi, dan mengajak mereka untuk berbincang dikamarnya saja.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan secara rinci? Apa yang kalian katakan benar – benar asing ditelingaku"

Ujar Chanyeol saat dia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

"Luhan, keluarlah dari lemari. Dan jelaskan kepada si idiot ini siapa dia sebenarnya!"

"yayaya, terserah kau saja baek"

BRAKK

Keluarlah namja lain dari dalam lemari Chanyeol. Dia terlihat cantik untuk ukuran namja, tapi gayanya membuat Chanyeol yakin kalau dia ini memang benar – benar namja. Kemudian dia duduk disamping Chanyeol, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Luhan. Jenderal dari semua tentara yang kau miliki omong – omong. Pinjam laptopmu ya? Biar gampang njelasinnya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, dia melayangkan jarinya pada benda yang akan dipinjamnya dan membuat gerakan seperti menarik ikan. Dan hasilnya Chanyeol menganga dengan apa yang dilihatnya, laptopnya melayang! Dan mendarat dipangkuan namja yang mengaku namanya Luhan. Dia membukanya dan terlihat sebuah video yang sudah diputar.

"Ini bukan video asal kau tahu, ini sebagian dari memoriku yang kutampilkan dari layar laptopmu itu. Jadi, simaklah baik - baik"

Terlihat sebuah bangunan istana yang sangat megah dan indah, penduduknya juga terlihat bahagia disana. Anak – anak berlarian kesana kemari menghindari kejaran temannya yang lain. Disana juga ada Kim Junmyoon dan dirinya sedang berjalan ditempat yang diyakininya adalah pasar, dia berbincang dengan Junmyoon saat berhenti pada penjual kain dan buah.

Dan layar laptop itu beralih kepada namja tinggi besar yang kelihatan sangat dekat dengan kameranya,

"Luhan, kau mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan memberikan hadiah yang spesial untukku. Kenapa harus dipasar?" ucap namja tinggi besar nan tampan itu.

Entah mengapa, rasanya Chanyeol pernah mendengar suara namja itu, dan mengapa jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang?

"Yang mulia, kau tahu sendiri sifat ratumu. Dia adalah seorang yang sangat sederhana bukan?"

"Kau benar Luhan, dia sangat sederhana. Untuk itulah, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya" ucap namja itu.

"simpan kata – katamu yang mulia, aku bukan ratumu omong – omong"

"Sialan kau"

Lalu layar itu berubah menyorot kearah istana lagi, tapi disitu istana terlihat rusak dibeberapa bagian seperti dihancurkan oleh sesuatu. Keadaan juga gelap, tidak secerah tadi. Kamera itu sepertinya berlari sangat cepat kedalam menuju istana, kamera itu juga bergoyang kesana kemari saat kedua tangan itu menyerang kearah monster yang menghampirinya. Lalu kedua tangan itu membuka pintu yang sangat besar, dan terlihat kalau dirinya tengah dicengkram kuat pada lehernya oleh seorang namja tua yang pada wajahnya terdapat luka melintang yang menggores matanya masih mengeluarkan darah. Dan namja tampan itu berlutut memohon kepada namja tua itu untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Luhan! Tolong selamatkan ratuku! Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk membantuku! Ambil dia jika aku menyerangnya!" teriak namja itu kemudian bangkit saat sadar bahwa permohonannya tidak digubris sedikitpun dari namja tia itu.

"Baik yang mulia!"

HYAAAAH!

TRIIING

BLAARRRR

BRUKKK

DUAAAKKKK

BWOOSSHHH

"CHANYEEOOOOOLLL !"

Namja itu menyerang namja tua itu, dan kamera itu mendekat berusaha menarik dirinya yang mengeluarkan api kecil ditangannya. Namun, kamera itu terbanting menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang amat keras saat tangan itu meraih tubuhnya dan terjatuh. Tapi namja tua itu menghampiri dirinya dan menendang dirinya kedalam pusaran lubang hitam yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Dan layar laptop itu berubah menjadi gelap sesudah suara yang terdengar meneriaki namanya keras namun sarat akan putus asa.

"I-itu aku?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan,

"Iya idiot, kau itu dia" tuding Baekhyun saat layar laptop itu menampilkan Chanyeol dan namja tampan tadi yang sedang merangkulnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Woa! Apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya?"

"Cukup sudah, habis kesabaranku!" teriak Baekhyun murka sambil meremas bajunya.

"Kau itu ratu kami di kerajaan EXO yang kau lihat tadi, namja ini adalah raja kami sang Dragon Kris Wu. Dia adalah suamimu idiot" terang Baekhyun kesal menunjuk – nunjuk laptop Chanyeol.

"Hah? Aku menikahi seorang pria? Dan yang lebih parah, aku diposisi bawah? Itu tidak mungkin bung, aku seme sejati asal kau tahu" ucap Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Oh iya? Katakan pada buttmu yang menonjol itu ratuku. Kkk~" kata Luhan meremehkan

"Hei! kurang ajar kau!"

"Sekarang itu tidak penting! Kau harus menyelamatkan yang mulia dari tidur panjangnya!" terdengar bentakan keras dari namja tertua diruangan itu.

"Dengarkan ini yang mulia ratu, raja sedang tertidur akibat berpisahnya kalian. Raja adalah naga dan ratu adalah apinya, artinya sang raja tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ratunya. Karena apilah yang menjadi energi dan makanan raja, dan apinya pun bukan sembarang api yang bisa dibuat oleh beberapa percikan. Api itu harus murni yang keluar dari suhu panas seseorang, dan yang bisa melakukannya hanya kau, ratu kami Park Chanyeol" ujar Junmyoon dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"me-memang aku bisa seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol tidak merasa yakin akan kemampuannya.

"kau pasti bisa yang mulia, karena kau adalah kehidupan sang raja. Bantulah kerajaan EXO yang mulia! Kami akan menuntunmu sampai kau ingat dengan semuanya"

"iya, yang mulia. Kami akan menuntunmu"

Mereka berlutut dihadapan Chanyeol dan menundukkan wajah mereka.

"Hei! Ja-jangan seperti itu! Bangunlah! I-iya aku ikut!" Chanyeol gelagapan, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan eommaku?" lanjut Chanyeol merasa cemas akan kondisi ibunya.

"Tenang saja, itu urusan belakangan. Kami punya Luhan dan Tao untuk mengurus semua itu" ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Sekarang, kau harus ikut dengan kami. Kai! Cepatlah kemari dan bawa kami kemarkas!"

Panggil Baekhyun kepada gelang yang dia gunakan.

TEP

"Tidak usah teriak begitu Baek, aku tidak sedang tidur" ucap seorang namja yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol kaget sekali karena kedatangannya yang tidak sama sekali dia perkirakan, sampai – sampai dia bersembunyi di belakang punggung Luhan.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau tidak sedang ngorok tuan hitam?" ucap Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali sikerdil ini"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak, bukan apa – apa. Siap ya? Satu, tiga!"

WERRRR

HWAAAAA!

TBC

Mencoba bikin ff fantasy beneran ahh~~

Akan lanjut kalau sekiranya ada review yang bersemangat untuk ff ini lanjut.

Terima Kasih dan sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2

BRUUAK

"AW!" keluh Baekhyun saat pendaratannya benar – benar tidak mulus.

Mereka terjatuh ditengah hutan yang sudah dibangun sebuah rumah yang agak besar jika ditinggali seorang diri. Baekhyun melihat kesekeliling, dan yang didapatinya adalah tatapan iba dari teman – temannya yang telah mendarat tanpa cidera sedikit pun.

"Sialan! Kurang ajar kau hitam! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Bisakah kau sopan padaku! Kau memang membeciku ya?!" cerocos Baekhyun penuh tenaga sambil menepuk bajunya yang kotor terkena tanah.

Kai menghampirinya pelan, dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dia menatap Baekhyun yang belum bangkit dari tempat jatuhnya.

"Aku memang memang membencimu, aku bahkan berniat akan meninggalkanmu didalam ruang teleportasiku." Ucap Kai pelan namun bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Chanyeol mematung melihat ekspresi Kai saat mengatakannya, jelas sekali mata itu penuh dengan dendam. Bahkan ekspresi sedatar itu, Kai pasti sedang tidak main – main, pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatapnya kaget dan ada sedikit gurat takut pada setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir sexy Kai itu. Dia perlahan mengeluarkan air matanya dengan pasti.

"K-kau masih dendam padaku?" Baekhyun terlihat putus asa.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku, dan jangan sok akrab denganku. Kita, bukan teman. Hanya hubungan antara budak dengan majikan" ucap Kai menjauhi Baekhyun yang kini menangis dalam diam. Menatap punggung itu menjauh dan memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

BLAM!

"Lupakan Baekhyun, dan turuti apa yang dikatakan Kai tadi. Kita membutuhkannya, jangan sampai dia pergi. Susah mencarinya jika dia mempunyai kemampuan menghilang dengan cepat. Arasseo?" Suho menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin bingung disini, mereka bilang mereka akan menyelamatkan Kerajaan. Tapi menyelamatkan bagaimana? Menyelamatkan diri disini malah diprioritaskan. Yang ada, semuanya mati termasuk dirinya kalau begini terus kejadiannya.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada rumah yang dimasuki Kai tadi. Dan membuka pintunya kasar.

BRAK!

"Oy! Kai! Kau dimana? Keluar sini!" teriak Chanyeol.

Suho menatap ngeri pada apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Yeol! Jangan kekanakkan!" teriak Suho yang tentunya tidak didengarkan oleh namja bertelinga peri itu.

"Oy! Ka –"

"berisik"

Chanyeol menoleh pada suara pelan yang penuh penekanan dengan cepat. Dia mengamati pemuda ini, berkulit pucat dan mirip dengan Luhan(?). ' _Dia adiknya ya?'_

"Sebaiknya jangan ganggu ketentraman hutan ini. Kalau kau masih ingin hidup" ucap pemuda pucat itu dengan mata tajam yang berkilat.

Chanyeol diam, mematung dan melotot mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir didahi Chanyeol.

"Sehun, bersikaplah yang sopan. Dia ratu kita" Luhan entah sejak kapan datang dan merangkul Chanyeol untuk duduk.

Sehun yang mendengar itu memberikan respon aneh. Pipinya berkedut, bibirnya menganga sedikit. Bahkan cara duduknya berubah menjadi tegak yang sebelumnya duduk santai dengan kaki diatas meja.

"Dia ratu kita? Bukankah beliau bertubuh lebih kecil dan mempunyai wajah menggemaskan? Dia sangat jelek untuk disebut istri dari Kris hyung" ucap Sehun kepada Luhan dengan menunjuk nunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa kau bilang?! Emang kau pikir kau itu –"

"Oh. Ini karena dia mempunyai potongan rambut yang pendek, dan sedikit kurus mungkin. Tapi lihat yang ini, ini sangat menonjol kau tahu. Aku yakin kalau dia memang ratu kita" Luhan membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol dan menunjuk ekhem 'butt'-nya.

Sehun menatap apa yang ditunjukkan Luhan, dan wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi merah padam. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan malah hanya diam dan mengedipkan matanya yang bulat beberapa kali.

"Lulu hyung! Kau meracuni mataku lagi!" Sehun menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah malu.

"Hahaa! Dasar anak kecil. Ayo, ikuti aku, anda ingin bertemu dengan Kai bukan?" Luhan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk mengikuti dirinya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan acara menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Dasar, dia memang tidak pernah sopan pada keluarga Kerajaan" Suho yang baru saja masuk dan mendengar perkataan Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

Chanyeol mengikuti Luhan dengan perasaan was was, dia merasa ada yang disembunyikan darinya sejak kedatangannya tadi.

"Emm.. Luhan, suamiku itu orang seperti apa?" Chanyeol menunduk saat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya saat Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal menurut Luhan.

"Bukankah kau istrinya? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan ekspresi sendunya.

"A-aku, aku tidak ingat"

Satu kalimat yang membuat Luhan memasang senyum getir yang menghiasi wajah ekspresifnya. Dia berhenti melangkah dan menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. Dan kembali berjalan saat dirasanya perasaan sesak itu perlahan menghilang.

"Dia sosok hyung bagi kami semua, mungkin bisa dibilang pengganti ayah kami"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, 'Apa yang telah dia lakukan?'

"Dia selalu menceramahi kami saat dia merasa benar, memang benar sih. hahaa" Luhan meneteskan air matanya tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia kurang ajar sekali menceramahi aku dan Umin hyung yang bahkan lebih tua darinya"

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang perlahan semakin keras karena sunyinya lorong rumah kayu itu.

"Dia selalu mengambil tempat didepan, bahkan dalam hal mempertaruhkan nyawanya"

Chanyeol melihat pundak namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya bergetar, walau tidak kentara. 'dia menangis?'

"Aku dan Umin hyung bahkan merasa sangat malu dan iri kepadanya, kenapa dia dilahirkan menjadi sosok yang kuat dan melindungi kami?"

Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang turut meramaikan rumah`kayu itu dengan suara gemerisiknya.

"Aku sangat membenci makhluk bodoh sepertinya" Luhan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Memegang kedua lengan namja didepannya yang tengah terkejut.

"Oleh karena itu, kumohon padamu. Selamatkan makhluk idiot itu!" Luhan mencengkram lengan pemuda itu kuat.

"Kumohon berjuanglah bersama kami! Dan kembali dampingi dirinya yang sedang terpuruk, Yeol. Kumohon" suara Luhan semakin melemah

Chanyeol membeku mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar, dia tidak menyangka orang seperti Luhan akan memohon kepadanya. Chanyeol diam, memperhatikan tangan yang tengah mencengkram tubuhnya bergetar 'apakah dia sangat berarti untuk Luhan?'

"Tenanglah Luhan, bukankah aku sudah disini? Aku pasti akan berjuang bersama kalian, bukan?" Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang membuat Luhan terlihat terkejut, dia segera melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" _Tenanglah Luhan, bukankah aku sudah disini? Aku pasti akan berjuang bersama kalian, bukan" ucap seorang namja yang tengah memeluk namja yang terlihat lebih kecil tubuhnya._

"Terima kasih ibu, terima kasih" Luhan memeluk Chanyeol erat seakan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi esok hari.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya, dia juga sempat merasa aneh saat Luhan memanggilnya ibu. Tapi tak apalah, protespun bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

"Oleh karena itu, kumohon padamu. Selamatkan makhluk idiot itu!"

DEG!

"Kumohon berjuanglah bersama kami! Dan kembali dampingi dirinya yang sedang terpuruk, Yeol. Kumohon"

TAP!

"Tenanglah Luhan, bukankah aku sudah disini? Aku pasti akan berjuang bersama kalian, bukan?"

WUSS(suara angin)

"Terima kasih ibu, terima kasih"

Seorang namja tersenyum mendengar percakapan dua pemuda itu.

"Kau berubah Luhan"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita? Ratu sudah ditemukan, keluarganya yang baru juga sudah ditangani"

Ucap seorang namja yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian karena bertanya masalah serius yang berkaitan dengan kelangsungan hidup mereka. Mereka tengah berkumpul dihalaman depan, membentuk lingkaran. Semuanya, kecuali Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Kita berlatih dulu selama satu bulan Tao, khususnya untuk Chanyeol, dia belum sama sekali mengeluarkan kekuatannya selama bertahun – tahun. Mungkin saat ini dia sangat stress, apalagi tidak bertemu dengan Kris" ucap Suho menjelaskan dengan raut wajah pasti.

"Satu bulan? Kau bercanda ya hyung? Mana mungkin cukup untuknya! Kalau kita kan sudah berlatih selama 2 tahun. Dan dia? Dia hanya pendatang baru disini!" Chen berteriak mendengar keputusan sang penasihat yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Chen! Jaga sikapmu!" Xiumin mendelik kepada Chen yang masih akan berteriak protes.

"Bukankah dia tidak sendirian Chen? Ada kau, aku dan –"

"Kami" ucap gerombolan namja yang tengah berkumpul tadi dengan wajah tersenyum.

Suho tersenyum menanggapi perkataan namja – namja yang tengah bergandengan tangan saat ini.

"Kita pasti bisa merebut kembali Kerajaan kita, ratu tidak sendirian untuk melawan musuh. Ada kita yang akan selalu bersamanya, menuntunnya, mengasihinya. Bukankah kini sekarang giliran kita? Untuk membahagiakan mereka?" Lay menyentuh pundak Chen lembut.

"Ugh, M-maafkan aku. Aku terlalu khawatir, aku tidak bermaksud –"

"Kami mengerti, Chen. Jangan ulangi lagi, nde?" Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum melihat Chen yang saat ini menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Kai. Mau aku tinggal atau mau ditemani?"

Luhan menunjuk papan kayu tinggi yang membatasi dinding dan lorong, Chanyeol menatapnya tidak pasti, agak ragu sekarang untuk menghadapi Kai, mengingat kelakuannya yang tadi.

"Emm, Luhan, aku mau minta ditemani saja" cicit Chanyeol dengan wajah menunduk.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, bukankah namja didepannya ini mengaku seme? Gayanya uke sekali pffft. Wajahnya menunduk, karena Luhan lebih pendek darinya, dia bisa melihat kalau saat ini bibirnya sedang melengkung kebawah dan telinganya memerah? Anak ini tersipu? Tapi kenapa?

"Oh? Kenapa? Takut ya sama Kai?" Luhan menggodanya dengan menyenggol lengan Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, takut? Ayolah, dia bahkan tadi menantang Kai(dalam gerakan tubuh maksudnya). Dia tidak takut! Hanya sedikit gugup.

"A-apa? Tidak! Kata siapa?" Chanyeol memprotes ucapan Luhan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

' _Oh, karena ini? Dia manis sekali, pantas Kris sangat mencintainya.'_

"Pffft, hahahaa. Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengetuk pintunya dulu" Luhan tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang semakin menatapnya galak, matanya yang bulat itu semakin bulat dan pipinya bahkan digembungkan dengan bibir sedikit mencebik. Chanyeol terlihat sangat imut dimata Luhan.

TOK TOK TOK

Tap

.

Tap

.

Cklek

Krieeeet

Chanyeol POV

Ini bukan mimpi ya? Aku berasa mimpi buruk menghadapi bunyi suara pintu yang sudah berkarat! Ehm, yah pintunya dari kayu sih. Tapi bunyinya ngga beda jauh! Tapi bukan berarti aku penakut! Aku seme dari semua seme asal kau tahu? Aku ini sangat jantan! Mau lihat? *lirik readers dengan tatapan menggoda (ogah! Tunjukin didepan Kris sana! Biar lu ngga jalan selama 7 hari 7 malam mampus lu! Hahaaa *ditimpuk readers dan dibanting Chanyeol) *Kris bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Chanyeol lapar omong – omong.

END Chanyeol POV

"u .. tu .. ratu .. Chan .. Chanyeol .. CHAGIYA"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ada suara yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Kau sangat merindukan naga itu eoh? Kupanggil chagiya baru kau menengok" kai tersenyum remeh melihat Chanyeol yang hanya membuka tutup bibirnya.

Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar godaan Kai yang terdengar seperti hinaan.

"Kai, bersikaplah lembut seperti dulu. Dia pasti akan kembali" ucap Luhan mengingatkan

"Cih, ada apa kalian kemari?" Kai berjalan menjauhi kedua namja itu dan duduk diatas kasur dengan kaki menyilang.

Chanyeol menatap kakinya yang sekarang terasa dingin, bibirnya sesekali digigit dengan jarinya yang memainkan ujung kaosnya gugup. Dia sangat takut melihat tatapan Kai yang seakan akan membunuhnya dalam 5 detik kalau dia membalas tatapan Kai itu.

Luhan melirik Chanyeol, berniat ingin bicara namun sepertinya itu urusan mereka. Lebih baik ia diam sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia makan setelah pembicaraan ini selesai :v

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia memantapkan hati untuk melawan Kai sekarang.

"Kai, kau tidak pantas memperlakukan Baekhyun-ah seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol tegas dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kosa katanya.

Luhan dan Kai kaget mendengar topik pembicaraan Chanyeol yang dia bahas kali ini, menurut Kai, Chanyeol itu orang baru jadi dia menganggap kalau pertanyannya ini sangat lancang untuk ditujukan kepada seniornya, hingga ia harus menatap nyalang Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda itu sekarang berkeringat dingin.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari setiap orang yang berada dirumah ini. Apalagi Kai yang saat ini menatapnya galak, tapi tak mengurungkan Chanyeol untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

Dan sekarang Luhan lah yang terlihat paling gelisah, dia ingin membawa Chanyeol keluar tapi masalah ini akan semakin runyam mengingat Kai adalah orang yang tak kenal ampun. Dia hanya bisa menggeletukkan giginya khawatir kalau – kalau Kai kehilangan kendali.

Namun, tak disangka Kai malah –

"Kau, mengganggu tidurku. Keluarlah" ucap Kai cuek

Kai bersiap untuk menidurkan kepalanya tatkala mendengar bantahan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Hei! Aku sedang mengajarimu sopan santun! Bersikaplah baik pada Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya kali ini.

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau" Kai sukses menidurkan kepalanya kemudian berbalik memunggungi keduanya.

Chanyeol benar – benar kesal sekarang, dengan kasar dia membalik posisi Kai agar tidur menghadap wajahnya.

"Seriuslah! Kau benar – benar tidak sopan!" Chanyeol menggenggam kerah kaos yang dipakai Kai saat ini.

Kai terkekeh mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan malah mendudukkan dirinya dijendela kamar Kai yang terbuka. Melihat semua aktivitas Chanyeol yang sedang kesal kepada Kai layaknya tatapan kakak kepada adiknya yang sedang diomeli oleh ibunya.

"Kau sedikit berbeda, harusnya kau mengelus rambutku baru mengomeliku" Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang berada pada kerahnya dengan lembut.

"Hah?"

"Kau berubah, ibu"

"E-eeeeeeh?!"

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa semua orang yang ada dirumah ini memanggilku ibu?!"

Ucapnya dengan melemparkan bebatuan kerikil kearah kolam yang lumayan besar didepannya.

"Aku menerima kalau dipanggil paman, ayah, atau bahkan kakek. Tapi ini? Aku dipanggil ibu seakan aku sudah berubah gender sebelumnya!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Dasar! Sebenarnya seperti apa Kris itu! Beraninya dia yang menyandang status ayah bagi anak – anakku dan seme untukku!" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya yang tebal itu kesal.

"Eh? Anak – anakku?" Chanyeol menunduk dengan wajah memerah padam sampai ketelinga.

Dia melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang agak kotor karena mengambil beberapa batuan kerikil yang telah bercampur tanah tadi.

"Kris Wu"

.

.

.

.

"Hmm..."

"Dia masih hidup ternyata" ucap seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan mentel tebal berbulunya yang lebat dan aksesoris seperti tanduk banteng dikepalanya.

"Aku akan menyegel tubuhnya kalau begitu"

Ucapnya sembari memandang seorang namja yang sepertinya tertidur di dalam peti kaca yang dibuka, menyeringai ketika dia melangkah mendekati namja itu dengan tangan yang mulai mengeluarkan asap dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Baek" seorang namja memanggil Baekhyun yang kala itu sedang memandang terangnya bulan di pinggir sungai yang agak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Hmm" Baekhyun hanya menggumam menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Kau, baik – baik saja kan?" namja itu kini duduk disamping Baekhyun ikut memandang bulan yang saat ini juga mungkin tengah menatap mereka berdua di angkasa.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu Tao?"

Namja yang dipanggil Tao itu tersenyum, namun senyuman getirlah yang menghiasi bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu betul maksudku Byun" Tao memandang Baekhyun yang saat ini memejamkan matanya, menangis dengan ditemani Tao yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Karena itulah, aku sedang berusaha untuk baik – baik saja"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf ya? Aku bener – bener lupa kalau bikin ff ini~, aku usahain fast update. Tapi ngga janji ya? Maaf banget, nggak ada alasan buat lupa sih~. Saya ini memang pelupa akut orangnya. Harap maklum ya?

.

Maaf juga nggak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu, takut kalau balesnya nanti terlalu hiperbolis. Saya kan tipe orang yang suka melebih – lebihkan *abaikan.

.

Kritik dan saran kalian saya tunggu, ide cerita usul juga boleh. Biar saya-nya cepet update, hehehee.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa~!


	3. Chapter 3

Masih setia dengan typo, dan alur gaje atau imajinasi gagal.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah berdiri di tanah lapang yang sebagian besar telah ditumbuhi bunga yang berwarna warni dengan tatapan yang mengarah kepada namja lain yang sedang sibuk merangkai bunga yang telah dia petik, namja selalu tersenyum kala bunga yang telah dia petik harus patah atau batangnya yang layu.

Namja yang tengah memperhatikan sosok itu mengangkat alisnya dan dengan ragu dia melangkah ke arah sosok namja itu. Pelan tapi pasti, kini ia tengah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum canggung dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan pandangannya kala namja yang tengah sibuk merangkai bunga itu harus mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menghalangi sinar matahari untuk penerangannya.

"Hei, emm kau sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan klise yang cukup bodoh sebenarnya untuk seorang namja dewasa sepertinya.

Namun sepertinya sosok namja itu tidak keberatan untuk menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan merengut sebal.

"Kau sedang meledekku ya?" Ucapnya menunjuk nunjuk wajah namja didepannya.

Awalnya namja itu menyatukan alisnya yang tebal, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersentak dengan hasil rangkaian bunga yang telah dibuat namja didepannya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak" ucapnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bohong, kau pasti sedang menertawakanku karena ada seorang namja yang pandai merangkai bunga" dengan bibir mengerucut, namja itu mendelik garang yang malah terkesan manis dengan pipi yang agak dibulatkan itu.

"Ya, sejujurnya sih dari kejauhan aku sudah mentertawakanmu" balasnya santai dan mengangkat bahu.

Membuat namja didepannya menyentak rangkaian bunga yang berada ditangannya kasar dan mendorong pemuda tadi keras.

"Hei! Apa salahnya dengan namja yang pandai merangkai bunga hah?! Memangnya kau bisa apa?! Paling hanya menebas leher orang dengan pedangmu itu kan?! Apa untungnya? Dan siapa kau beraninya mentertawakanku?! Dasar namja kurang ajar!" Marahnya panjang lebar dengan tangan yang siap untuk memukul namja yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Kau yang siapa? Ini wilayahku. Iya, aku memang hanya bisa menebas leher orang yang berani memasuki wilayahku tanpa izin dengan niat mencuri"

Ditahannya tangan pemuda tadi yang kini menatapnya kaget.

"A-apa?" Cicitnya takut.

"Aku, Kris Wu. Pemilik daerah ini dari wilayah sungai Gona sampai pedesaan Drano. Katakan sekarang, siapa dirimu atau kutebas lehermu sekarang juga" dengan raut wajah dingin dia menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"K-Kris Wu? A-aku tidak mencuri! Aku hanya ingin membuat rangkaian bunga! Aku juga penduduk desa Drano itu asal kau tahu?!" Gugupnya yang tak menyangka akan bertemu orang sekuat ini sebelumnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Kris itu terdiam, mengamati raut wajah namja yang berada didepannya. Pemuda itu terus menatap Kris gugup, dia bahkan tak berani untuk menatap langsung matanya. Dan dia harus memekik kaget kala pedang yang sejak tadi berada di sarungnya dengan apik malah kini terhunus gagah tepat disamping lehernya yang panjang.

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kris berucap ringan dan menempelkan bagian pedang yang tumpul kepada pemuda didepannya.

"T-ten-tentu saja! Aku baru pindah kemarin! D-dan dirumah tidak ada orang, makanya aku jalan - jalan sendirian sampai disini" ucapnya semakin lirih saat mata itu kian menatapnya tajam.

"Kau, penyusup darimana?"

Kini bagian tajam dari pedang itu menempel pada kulit leher pemuda itu, tidak menimbulkan luka tapi sanggup membuat pemuda itu memekik nyaring dan melompat untuk berlutut kepada Kris.

"Gyaaa! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Aku bukan penyusup! Namaku Park Chanyeol!" Ucapnya panik dengan badan dibungkuk bungkukan.

Kris hanya mengernyit dengan apa yang di katakan pemuda tadi, dia kembali berjongkok dan mengamati wajah pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu lekat.

"Oh, jadi kau yang akan menjadi istriku?"

Kris mengusap rambut Chanyeol setelah dia meletakkan pedangnya ketempat yang seharusnya. Dan Chanyeol, dia segera menatap Kris kaget dengan mata bulatnya yang beberapa kali berkedip.

"A-apaa?!"

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang lagi yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tangan yang berada dimulutnya, berusaha untuk menahan tawa yang saat kini akan meledak.

.

.

.

"Dan coba tebak? Yang mengintipmu siapa?"

Luhan mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya diatas kursi yang saat ini menjadi senderan dadanya yang dicondongkan.

"Kau?" Chanyeol menebak malas.

" Tring! Salah!" Menyilangkan kedua tangannya kala melihat Chanyeol yang hanya asal menebak.

" Kai?" Chanyeol menebak lagi yang kini wajahnya semakin penasaran.

Luhan kembali menggeleng dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Tinggal beri tahu apa susahnya? Aku hanya mengenal kau, Kai dan emm Sehun mungkin disini!""

Chanyeol berteriak marah kala Luhan malah semakin gencar untuk meledekinya.

"Hahahaa. Baik, baik, akan kulanjutkan -"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak membicarakan hal sebesar ini padaku Umin hyung?!" Chanyeol menunjuk nunjuk wajah pemuda yang dia panggil umin hyung itu galak.

"Hahahaa! Harusnya kau melihat wajahmu sendiri yang berubah - ubah ketika Kris mengatakan hal yang membuatmu sakit jantung dalam 5 menit! Hahahaa!"

Dengan kurang ajarnya, pemuda itu malah semakin mentertawakan Chanyeol karena ekspresi bodohnya yang dia keluarkan dihadapan sang penguasa pedesaan yang besar dan luas ini.

"Yak! Aku juga penguasa! Bahkan 5 desa!" Chanyeol protes dengan pipinya yang saat ini digembungkan besar.

"Tapi wilayahmu bahkan tak sebanding dengan wilayahnya. Dan hei, kau bersama siapa saat mempeluas kekuasaanmu dari nol? A - K - U, catat itu. Sedangkan Kris, dia benar - benar sendirian untuk memperluas wilayahnya menjadi seluas ini. Dan membuat desa yang merupakan sumber kehidupan bagi orang luar, ditambah umurnya bahkan belum genap 20 tahun kini ia mempunyai rencana untuk membangun kerajaan. Bandingkanlah denganmu! Kau hanya menyusahkanku! Dengan semua rengekanmu dan sifat manjamu! Memangnya kau pantas apa disebut penguasa?!" Xiumin menjelaskan panjang lebar akan sifat kekanakan Chanyeol yang membanding bandingkannya dengan penguasa saat ini.

"Yak! Kau keterlaluan! Aku kan juga bisa bertarung!" Chanyeol kini menggebrak meja yang berada disampingnya keras.

Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama sampai seseorang masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Yo! Xiu...min? Bukankah kau yang ada ditaman tadi?" Pemuda yang ternyata Kris itu menatap heran Chanyeol yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan wajah shock miliknya.

"Hyuuung! Itu! Dia mau membunuhku! Dan aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" Chanyeol langsung berlari kebelakang tubuh Xiumin untuk bersembunyi.

"Eh?" Ucap Xiumin dan Kris bersamaan.

"Oh, Kris. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Maafkan kelakuan adikku ya?" Xiumin malah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menghampiri Kris yang dengan senang hati menerima pelukan teddy bear yang ditawarkan Xiumin.

"Hm, lama sekali. Baik, dan sepertinya kau juga baik dengan adikmu ya?"

Kris menjawab pertanyaanya kala pelukan mereka terlepas begitu saja dan menatap Chanyeol yang malah membuang muka kearah lain.

"Hahahaa, yaa begitulah~" Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sangat kentara bahwa saat ini ia sedang dilanda panik akan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Umin hyung! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Teriak Chanyeol lantang yang menimbulkan suasana hening yang aneh menurtnya, membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol agak meremang.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chanyeol yang tubuhnya kini agak sedikit bergetar, pelan dan tegas. Suara ketukkan sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu kian menggema ditengah ruangan yang hening itu, dan tepat berhenti kala sepatu itu menyentuh ujung alas kaki Chanyeol yang saat ini ia pakai.

Chanyeol bisa melihat leher pemuda tegap itu yang tonjolannya beratur naik dan turun. Dan ia mendongak sedikit saat ia mendengar Kris menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Kau masih takut padaku?" Kris berucap lembut dan membawa Chanyeol kedalam dekapannya.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau masih takut dan tidak ingat denganku? Channie?" Mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia mendengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Hueee! Kau Yifan! Yifannie hyung! Huaaa!"

Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, menangis dengan keras.

Xiumin yang melihat adegan yang membuatnya iri itupun mendengus kasar dan mengumpat.

"Ya ampun Yeol, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal? Astaga~"

.

.

.

"Yifan? Siapa lagi itu?" Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Xiumin.

"Nama asli Kris, bodoh" Xiumin menjawabnya disertai dengan dengusan kasar.

"Aku berarti kenal Kris sejak kecil hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh kepolosan.

"Malah sejak dulu aku ingin bertanya hal itu kepadamu, tapi kau malah menjawab -"

Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mencondongkan badan kedepan.

"Sshhh, itu rahasia. Menyebalkan sekali" dan diakhiri dengan dirinya yang terkena makian hyung tertua dirumah itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kenapa pergi?! Aku akan menikah dengan Yifan hyung tahu!" Chanyeol menyentak lengan Xiumin kasar saat dirinya tengah dipeluk sayang oleh hyungnya itu.

Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar protesan dari Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak mai menikah dengannya eoh?" Xiumin menjewer telinga lebar itu pelan, tapi sanggup membuat sang pemilik telinga lebar itu mengaduh.

"Yayayayaa! Sakit! Tapikan waktu itu aku belum tahu kalau itu Yifan hyung~" mengeluarkan aegyo kepada Xiumin sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Fannie hyung~ tolong aku~" Chanyeol melemparkan aegyonya kepada sang calon suami yang terlihat masih tertawa akan tingkahnya.

"Sudahlah Chan, biarkan hyungmi pergi. Sebelum hari pernikahan kita, aku menjamin kalau hyungmu itu sudah pulang. Dan tolong lepaskan ya hyung, memperlebar telinganya malah membuatnya tambah jelek, kalau tiba - tiba aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya lagi bagaiman?" Kris meledek Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah merengut sebal.

"Kau benar juga yah? Baiklah, kulepaskan"

Tapi itu sepertinya tindakan yang salah, karena sedetik kemudian Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam diantara mereka yang membuat keduanya saling berpandangan.

Tes!

"Kalian jahat sekali, kalau aku memang nerepotkan kalian bisa bilang itu dari awal" ucapnya berlari keluar dari rumah.

Drap drap drap

Brak!

.

.

.

"Aku secengeng itu?! Tak bisa dipercaya!" Chanyeol berteriak kaget menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, kau memang cengeng" kali ini Sehun yang bersedia menimpali keterkejutan Chanyeol.

"Harusnya, kau itu bisa berfikir logis Chanyeol! Kami ini sedang bergurau, kau malah menganggapnya serius dan lari. Dasar, anak kecil!" Xiumin geleng - geleng kepala bingung.

"Yak! Itu bukan aku!" Chanyeol protes dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Yap, belajar mengingatnya sudah dulu. Waktunya belajar mengontrol kekuatamu, bu" Lay, pemuda dengan senyum dimplenya itu menggandeng Chanyeol keluar dari lingkaran yang terdiri dari penghuni rumah itu.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, aku namja dan aku bukan orang tua" ucap Chanyeol jengah.

"Baik, baik. Aku dan Suho hyung akan mengajarkanmu untuk melakukan pengeluaran energi apimu. Dari pernafasan, kosentrasi, posisi serang dan bertahan. Untuk energi khusus milikmu, aku tidak yakin tapi, kami bersepuluh akan mencoba membangkitkannya. Dan ini juga untuk sesi perkenalan akan tubuhmu, kau akan pemanasan dengan cara yang sedikit melelahkan untuk tubuhmu saat ini"

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan semua ucapan nemja didepannya itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan.

 _"Sepertinya hari ini dan seterusnya akan sangat melelahkan"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hallo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya, mungkin saya hanya bisa update seminggu sekali, faktor pertama! Saya sejujurnya bingung mau nulis apa? Kedua! Saya masih anak smk yang lagi pkl~ 😭 Ketiga! Laptop saya lagi error readers, jadi mohon maaf atas kelalaian saya ini ya?

Dan seperti biasa, saya nggak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Maaf banget, saya takut kalau saya sedang khilaf~ 😂

Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff gaje ini. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan terima kasih banyak.

Sampai jumpa~!


End file.
